A New Legend
by seeyousoon2day
Summary: Title will change later. This is a story about the Gods and Goddesses of Hyrule. Inspired by Kearra's art on deviantART. Rating will change....maybe.


~Creation~

Long, long ago, the three goddesses came down to the chaos that was Hyrule.

The first goddess, Din, bore the red earth with her strong arms. Nayru, the second goddess, created justice and law, to govern the land as it grew. The third goddess, Farore, created the being that lived in the land who would live and uphold the law.

The goddesses also gave their creations a treasure to uphold: the golden Triforce. This would be the connection between their world and Hyrule, held in the Sacred Realm. The first part was created from body strength, given by Din to ensure power. The second was given by Nayru and came from the magic of the mind, to ensure wisdom. The third, and last, was from Farore, and created from the emotions of the heart, to ensure courage.

With their deed done, the three goddesses returned to their haven above. In their wake, they left behind a door to the world below.

Through this door came their younger siblings.

The two twins, Jabun and Volvagia, came through the door first to search this new world. Seeking a liking to the northeastern region of this new land, the brothers set their Hyrulian homes there. Volvagia loved the fire-mountain, while Jabun set his sights on the cool waters. Not wanting to be too far from his brother, Jabun kept to the northern most waters.

Then through the door, came the two middle siblings. The youngest of the two, Koboku, rushed towards the green, lush forest, finding it irresistible for hide-and-seek and other childish games. He also found the little woodland animals very entertaining. His sister, Sunare, carefully chose her land; she moved toward the harsh desert, finding it a good region to build up fierce, force, and power. She settled there away from her siblings, not wanting to be disturbed from her planning.

The last child to come through the door, was little Seiryu. He looked over the new world, watching his siblings settle in to their earthly-bound homes. When his eyes came to the western plains filled with sand, he shuddered at the sight of his sister. Longing to be far away from her as possible in this world, he hid away in the most eastern part of it, in a small wedge between Jabun and Volvagia.

Seeing their siblings love for Hyrule, the three golden goddesses came to an agreement, and came down once more. They gave their brothers and sister tools to create creatures of their own, gathering up their first creations.

_We will let you create children of your own, _said the goddesses in unison, _but ours will be the leaders of all. You can create laws of your own, but ours will stand. You can alter the land as you wish, but ours will stand. As long as we are the center, you all will have your ways._

The younger siblings agreed, taking the tools to shape their own worlds within Hyrule. As each of the children created their own children, the three goddess worked together to create a central kingdom. They place their first creations within this kingdom, giving a special few the crown; these few would lead all of Hyrule, from the fires to the sands, and all in between.

Jabun built his race out of fish, giving not only gills, but above-the-water lungs, where they could befriend others on land. Not as creative as his brother, Volvagia clumped rocks together and gave them life; he gave them limbs, though, where they could stand and shake hands with the others in the world. Koboku made his people from the trees and animals, giving them friends from bundles of light; he made sure they could talk as the main children could, where they could communicate, if they ever found one another. Over in the deserts, Sunare took her older sisters' ideas and made children of the like, painting their skin a shade darker. Not to be exactly like her sisters, she only recreated one part of the race, leaving the other to come every hundred years or so. Seiryu was too afraid to make children of his own, but he did with using the main children as his model. Not wanting to have confusion, he colored them a shade or two lighter, and left it at that.

And so, with the world renewed, the golden goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving Hyrule to their siblings. To ensure they could be reached, they gave their brothers and sister a place of communication: five temples were placed in the middle of the five smaller kingdoms, with one in the main kingdom.

_If you ever need our help, just call upon us within these temples and we shall come, _called the three goddesses.

And then they closed the door behind them, resting within their heavenly home.


End file.
